


Victims

by overdose



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if L was the one to corner Light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims

"It's over, Light-kun..." he said. His eyes averted to the Task Force members. "H-hey... put your guns down."  

_And some say this can't be real_

"Aizawa-san... arrest Light-kun, please..." 

Light's eyes widen. "No! I'm not Kira! I'm not!!!! L! Why won't you believe me?!" 

_And I've lost my power to feel tonight_  

"It's too late! Have you forgotten what just happened? I knew it all along, Light-kun..." L's lips quivered.  

_We're all just victims of a criime_

"Nooooo!!! This is a trap, dammit!! A set-up! You've always thought I was Kira- I'm not! I loved you, L! This is how you repay me?!" 

_When all's gone and can't be regained_

"It's over, Light,.. Stop trying to save yourself." Matsuda whispered. 

L tugged on his pants. This didn't feel right. 

_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside_

 Light had tears falling down his eyes. "I'm not... I'm not.... please, L.... listen to me...!! I... I love you.." his hands were cuffed. He might as well give up- "I'm sorry... so sorry... father... Sayu... mother..." 

_We've all been victims of a crime_

Trying to hold in any human emotion, L said coldly, "T-take him to prison. Consider this my last order. The Kira case is solved. He doesn't have any more Death Note pieces, what you do to him.. kill or spare him... is not up to me." 

"L!!!!! Please! Listen to me! This isn't like you! Are they so eager just to arrest me? I thought I was your friend... maybe... just maybe we...! Why would you...? I..... N-No..." 

_Living with this crime_  

L shook his head."Goodbye, Light... I in fact did love you too..."

Light disappeared. L still stood there, confused, bewildered- sad. He dropped to his knees and cried. 

_I'm missing you._

_I'm missing you._

_I'm missing you_.

 To L, Light Yagami's fate is unknown. He was never seen again.


End file.
